The Phoenix Ivorra: Retribution
by Elhini Prime
Summary: What is it keeps hope alive? What can one person do? When the whole world is crashing down in flames all around you…what can you do to stop it? I don't know...but this I am certain of. I am done with games.
1. Angel, Angel, What Have I Done?

**So with the announcement that Rapidfyrez is making the crossover non-canon to make the reboot, I've decided I'm going to do a reboot as well. The crossover is now non-canon for the both of us because it would make ****_no_**** sense whatsoever if one of us had it canon and the other didn't. Even though I'm kinda sad that its now non-canon, I guess it's for the best. **

**I get to explore deeper into the world ****_I_**** created and that means that you guys do too. so here that means that there's new characters (villains and allies), new places (interdimensional travel anyone?), and new adventures for this story. We'll get to see some of Cybres' history and get some insight on the characters themselves. **

**Oh...and I really apologize for the shortness of the chapter...it just seemed a good thing to do...to end it there anyway.**

**With no further ado, here is the new installment in the ****_Phoenix _****_Ivorra_**** arc (a tetralogy instead of a trilogy) ****_The Phoenix Ivorra: Retribution._**

**Oh...and I recommend listening to _Into Eternity_ from the _Thor: the Dark World_ soundtrack while reading this chapter. In my personal opinion it sets it up quite nicely...somber and beautiful all at the same time. Well...hope you like it.**

**I do not own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or any other fandom mentioned in here other than my own (You'll see what I mean later)**

Chapter 1

Angel, Angel, What Have I Done?

Unknown POV

What is it keeps hope alive? What can one person do? When the whole world is crashing down in flames all around you…what can you do to stop it?

In all honesty, I have no idea.

I see my kingdom in flames, see my family and friends running in fear and in anger as the wedding bells turn into funeral dirges.

Here we stand in the courtyard of Iadail Palace, looking at the thirty black shrouds that flutter in the moaning wind that blows mournfully over the charred and blackened stones that still litter the courtyard. Morgana had broken free not too long ago, ruining the wedding of the millennia…and snuffing thirty lives.

My mother stands in front of the shrouds, her fair alto voice singing Cybres' traditional requiem for the fallen. As soon as she finishes and slams the end of her staff into the pavement, the rippling shrouds harden, turning from soft, silken fabric into cold, bitter, black metal, forming what looks to be a coffin. She lifts her staff and the courtyard seems to open, revealing rippling water beneath the stones.

The coffins enter the water without so much as a splash, solemnly floating towards the waterfall that spouted from the precipice on which the palace stood. My mother points her staff at the leading coffin and my father picks up a massive longbow, gently tapping the arrowhead and making it ignite with blue-gold flame.

He draws the bow back with one fluid, swift move.

_"__Farewell, departed ones,"_ he murmured softly, _"May you find refuge in the arms of the Almighty Creator,"_

And he released the arrow, the slender barb thudding into the lead coffin right as it went over the side…

And it burst into stars, forming a tall, slender mech who turned his helm towards the sky before shattering into stars once again and shooting up towards the sky.

I watched, stone faced as the other coffins shared the same fate, arrows fired by their loved ones instead of by their High King. I watched as each coffin burst into stars. I watched as each one formed the figure of someone who had died…

And I watched as they rejoined the Creator.

I bowed my head, my black veil fluttering in the breeze as tears streamed down my face.

Wherever I go, I wreak havoc, I bring chaos, I rain destruction.

I was told I would bring peace…but all I brought was war upon my people.

I felt my loved one's hand on my shoulder as he pulled me close.

"Everything will be ok," he promised, "We just need to hold on,"

"It's easy for you to say," I murmured softly, "You didn't bring this on your people,"

"And neither did you," he told me sternly, "Morgana did this, not you,"

"She did this because of me!" I hissed, clenching my fists, "She killed _thirty_ people, thirty _Cybreians_ because of me!"

I turned away, gritting my teeth as I fought back tears. I would _not_ cry. I _refuse_. I saw my second family watching the display and my spark plummeted even further.

I dragged them into this. They had just ended one war…and I dragged them into another. They weren't home, they were in another dimension with counterparts everywhere, alone…

It was all my fault. _All_ my fault.

"She will pay," I growled softly, eyes narrowing as flame spat from my fingers, "Morgana will pay for what she did to my people and to my family. She will pay for her crimes or I am not the Crown Princess of Cybres,"

I turned my eyes towards the starry, twilight sky.

"I swear on the All Spark, on my reformed Spark, on a stack of Bibles, on my _Ivorra's_ staff…on my life," I started, "I will hunt her _down_ and I will get retribution for the souls that were lost because of that evil Halfling,"

I closed my eyes.

"'So say I, so shall it be'," I quoted.

I am Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman, daughter of Ivorynn Argenta Astria, Silver Greyman, and Michael William Greyman, Crown Princess of Cybres, the Phoenix _Ivorra_…

And Morgana...if you are listening somewhere, know this.

I'm coming for you...and I _will_ make you pay for what you've done.

**And so it begins. Hope you all liked it...and feel free to send me ideas of what you want to see in this story, 'cause I'm gonna need 'em. Believe me, I will.**

**Song in title: ****_The Humbling River_**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Learn Me Right

**So, sorry for the delay, life got in the way, and I had no idea how to start this one off (this seems to be becoming a problem lately :P) Anyway, here is the _longer_ chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own ****_Transformers Prime_**** or any other fandom mentioned in here other than my own (You'll see what I mean later)**

Chapter 2

Learn Me Right

Dusk POV

It has been days after the funeral, and I still feel horrible about what happened. Ben says it wasn't my fault…but I still say he's wrong. He's just doing it to be nice.

We've already notified Miko and Raf's families about us…kinda hard _not_ to, since we've been here for seven months. They took it actually kinda well…well uh, maybe not Miko's family so much as Raf's.

Raf's parents told him to be careful, just like any other parents would…but the way they said it seemed almost _too_ calm. There is something going on with that family and I want to find out what it is…after we throw Morgana back into jail where the glitch belongs.

Miko's parents didn't take it all that well. My Japanese is rusty, but from the little bit I could gather, they were screaming about dishonor and dishonesty and a _whole_ bunch of other things that I'd rather not repeat. And Miko made it a little worse by firing back at 'em…she basically told them that she was staying in the US and she wouldn't budge.

Then she practically begged to stay on Cybres until her parents calmed down.

It wasn't as if we told her she _had_ to go back to Second Earth…but having Miko and her counterpart _together_. Oi. I swear I dunno who's going to snap first, Ratchet or Healer.

I put my hands on the railing of the balcony connected to my room and looked out over my newly restored world. I looked out over the seven walls that fortified the city towards the east at a glittering, churning expanse of water far off in the distance.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" a sweet, contralto voice asked, making me turn around.

A woman…no…a human Autari stood behind me. She was dressed in a beautiful gown of shimmering silvers and blues, pale blue glyphs marked her hands and arms as well as in her sky blue irises. Her hair was nearly as long as mine and the exact same shade as well. She wore a simple leather and silver circlet emblazoned in stars and the Autari phoenix upon her head.

"Who are you?" I asked, tensing slightly.

"My dear, I am deeply sorry that you do not recognize me," the woman sighed, "I should have been among the first to greet you when you arrived home, but I was on the other side of the planet at the time. I have only just returned,"

She came closer and gently clasped her hands around my own.

"It has been twenty four years since I last saw you, Dusk Andromeda Starfighter Greyman," she started, "When I first held you, you were naught much bigger than a Scrapper…although, you were _much_ more beautiful…albeit more fiery than one,"

"Again, _who_ are you?"

"My name is Rynn-Karinth, Starfighter," she, Starfighter, said, "I am a Cybreian _Vala_…former Queen. But, more importantly, I am your grandmother and namesake,"

"My…_what_!?" I gasped.

Starfighter, my _grandmother_, smiled warmly.

"It is Cybreian tradition to have one of the child's names to be after one of their ancestor's," she said nonchalantly, "Ivorynn shares the same name as my own mother, Astria,"

"Wait…if _you're_ Mom's mom…" I started, "Then that means your _dad_…"

"Is the Fallen _Ivorra_," she nodded, "I am the only one of my kind. Half Autari because of my mother, half Sorun because of my father. But my children have some of that in them as well. We are a breed capable of great good…but also great harm. I suppose…we are much like the humans in that aspect,"

She gave a soft laugh.

"Seems fitting that I was the one who seemed more human than my brothers did," she shrugged, "Tomosal was too stiff, Moranthi had a horrible temper…yet surprisingly he was gentle with his family,"

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, "Er, not to be rude or anything,"

My grandmother gave a laugh.

"You are not being rude at all, Saëfaer!" she told me, "Maker of All you're more polite than my _own_ children when they were your age!"

There was a soft knock at the door and I looked up to see my twin walking in.

"Sorry to bother you guys," Dawn said, "But, Gram…Mom said she wanted you to get Dusk and bring her to the training room. She was uh…starting to get worried because you were taking so long,"

"Tell your mother that I am coming," Gram said, "I just was talking to your sister…seeing as this is the first time I have seen her since her father, Healer and I sent her to Second Earth,"

Dawn gave a nod and turned on her heel to leave.

"Nice seeing you too," I grumbled.

Gram put a hand on my shoulder.

"You will have to forgive Dawn…she did not know you existed, the only ones who knew were Xavier, Colbolt and Avalon," she told me, "She really is a sweet child, she just has a few…"

She seemed to search for the term.

"Trust issues?" I asked.

"Aye," Gram nodded, then gave a derisive snort, "Millennia on First Earth and English still manages to baffle me with its constant changing. Now Latin and Greek on the other hand…"

* * *

Jack POV

"C'mon, Jack, please?" Raf begged.

"Raf, I could _hurt_ you!" I protested, "Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

"You won't be doing anything!" Raf stated, "You just stand really, _really_ still,"

"What if you slip?"

"I don't slip, Jack," Raf deadpanned, "Besides, I need practice!"

"Can't you do a target?"

"That's not the accuracy I need," he huffed, "I mean, have you _seen_ some of the stuff Mom could do?"

"Yeah, and _where_ did she do this?" I pointed out.

"She did it at home too!" he protested, picking up one of the silver throwing disks, dull but it would _hurt_ if I got hit…they had to be at _least_ five pounds judging how Raf was holding it, "Hold still,"

He flicked his wrist and I stared right at the disk, calculating…yeah, it wouldn't hit me…but it would come pretty dang close!

The disk thudded into the board I was standing in front of.

"Hey guys!" one of Dusk's siblings…the dark haired girl, Adrian I think, yelled, "Esquivel's gonna pin Darby to the wall!"

I glared at her and the sea-blue eyed brunette smirked…so eerily like Dusk…right as Raf hurled another disk, this one thudding next to my leg.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" I yelled, making the assembled Greyman kids: Adrian, Colbolt, and Carter laugh.

"Sorry!" Raf apologized as one of the dark haired twins, Xavier, came up behind Raf, tapping his shoulder.

Raf looked up, his blue-brown gaze apologetic as Xavier held out his hand for the rest of the throwing disks. The half-ISO handed them over and Xavier placed his slender hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Now, Rafael," the eldest Greyman hummed, his strong, Prime-like voice snapping through the air like a whip, "If you want to work on your aim…you do this,"

He dropped the disks, walking around to the weapons table and picking up some wicked looking throwing knives. He then turned around and hurled a knife at a moving target, hitting dead center.

"Whoa!" Raf breathed.

"And then…when you get that down pat," Xavier said, "You can do this,"

Faster than I could see, Xavier whipped around and hurled the remaining knives…and I heard (and felt) four thuds into the target board I stood in front of…I tried to move, only to realize Xavier had pinned my clothes to the board with the knives.

"Very funny," I growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I heard a very familiar and welcome voice demand as Dusk stormed in.

"Your siblings decided that pin the Prime to the wall was a good idea," I growled.

Dusk's eyes narrowed and she raised her hand, clenching her fist. I felt the knives shudder and then yank free of the board as Dusk yanked her hand back.

"That is _not_ how we treat guests," an older Autari standing beside Dusk snapped, "Apologize to him, _now_,"

"Yes Gram," the Greyman kids mumbled before turning to me and apologizing.

"Actually, Ma'am," Raf started, "It was my fault. I wanted to work on my aim,"

"Raf, you're thirteen," Dusk started, "You're too young to fight,"

"Oh _really_?" Raf snorted, eyes flashing.

"Raf…" I warned.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up at Dusk again.

"Sorry, Dusk…I'm just…tired of everyone saying I'm too young to do anything. I've taken on Soundwave already, I want to make a difference on this side of the screen,"

Only Miko, 'Bee and I knew the double meaning of his statement. Ever since that incident not long after Kal left…Raf didn't want to just sit around and do nothing. He told me that he felt responsible for sending us on that adventure…and that he didn't want to be helpless again.

Dusk came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know," she told him, "But hey…why don't I help with training you and Miko? You two are the ones I worry about because you're the only humans that don't really have much experience in fighting,"

I nearly choked on a snicker. Raf. Human? Ha! He was as human as Dusk was…that's for sure.

"I will train him," Xavier offered, "_You_, dear sister, have some training to do,"

"With who?" I asked.

"With me,"

* * *

Dusk POV

We all turned around to face Mom, who was dressed in a blue tank-top that exposed her glyph-marked midriff and jeans with a pair of black combat boots.

She picked up a handbo and twirled it around with as much ease as someone breathing.

"Summon your staff," she ordered.

I frowned but held out my hand, a silver staff shimmering into it.

"What are you wanting to…" I started, only to yelp as Mom charged at me with a yell.

She swept me off my feet and sent me tumbling to the edge of the mat. Oh Primus that _hurt! _I groaned, getting up to my feet as Mom whipped her staff into a position that looked like she was sheathing a sword.

"Morgana will not give you any warning in attacking you," Mom stated, "She is fast, agile, and cunning. You need to be even more so,"

Quick as a flash, Mom whipped her staff around towards my head, only for me to block it, batting it away with a resounding crack.

"Pretty good," Mom nodded…and then whapped me on the top of the head, "But pretty good won't win with Morgana.

"Ow," I grunted…and I was rewarded with another smack of the bo staff, this one across my knuckles.

YEOW!

"Don't think of pain," Mom instructed as we circled around the mat, me shaking my jarred hand all the while, "If you dwell on pain, you're not perceptive to your surroundings…something that happened in your last battle with the glitch. You tripped over some armor, right?"

"Well…maybe," I admitted.

""You've got to multitask," Mom said, aiming a blow at my head.

I blocked it and then jumped over the staff as it swept towards my knees.

"Good," Mom stated.

She swung at me again, and I instinctively adjusted my strike to provide more energy for a follow-up hit instead. My staff scraped along Mom's and swung down towards the ground. I pulled it through an arc that was parallel to my left side, coming back towards Mom.

* * *

Adrian POV

Mom stayed in a defensive posture and prepared to redirect Dusk's blow while leaving her in a position to deliver a strike of her own.

And so the "dance" began, an elegant whirling and flying series of strikes and parries that couldn't be called anything else. It was far more demanding and intimate than even the most challenging dance styles.

Only an _Ivorra_ could fight like this…and we all knew it.

With the sparring, they had to know their opponent's moves well enough to anticipate the next strike and parry it, while also thinking about how to land a blow of their own. _Ivorras_ have a certain sparring technique that helps them see the possible moves that their opponent could make while moving and performing their own _and_ preparing to defend against their opponent.

Normally, this kind of sparring was a 'four strikes marks a win' kinda thing…but with how these two were having at it…it should be an _any_ strike marks a win. I'm not an _Ivorra_ yet, I've yet to pass one more Pillar (Peace. That's Dawn's bit, not me…what can I say? I like a battle!) but I've only seen Col, X, and Dawn (out of my siblings anyway) fight like this.

It's quite impressive actually.

And then…it happened.

Dusk must have slipped on the mat or something…but Mom saw an opportunity and took it. She lunged forwards, sweeping Dusk's feet out from under her, sending her to meet Mr. Floor. Dusk tried to get up, but Mom put her staff to Dusk's throat.

"That was good for your first try," Mom nodded, "You'll do better with practice,"

"I hope so," Dusk admitted, "Because if Morgana even fights half as good as that…I'm toast,"

Mom blinked.

"Dusk…I wasn't even using everything I had,"

"I'm doomed!" Dusk groaned.

Mom knelt down and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No," she said firmly, "You're just not used to fighting like this. You have _Autobot_ fighting skills…not Autari. You'll get there, I know you will,"

**Yes there will be training sequences...most of them ending with Dusk getting her aft kicked. Her mother has been alive for over a hundred years and Dusk...she fights like an Autobot not an Autari (or Sorun for that matter). So that's gonna be a problem because she's basically got to relearn how to fight if she wants any chance to beat Morgana. Anyway, until next time! **

**Song in title: _Learn Me Right_ by Birdy & Mumford & Sons (from the _Brave_ soundtrack)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
